This invention concerns a newly designed cutting machine which is suitable for cutting different kinds of round tubes. The device is particularly designed as a portable type, so that it can easily be carried by hand, and can be used in different working places. Generally, tubing workers use saws or emery wheels to cut tubes or pipes which may be made of different materials, e.g. PVC, copper, aluminum, and iron. This old method will obviously result in the following inconvenience and defects:
1. The most commonly used tool, e.g. hack saw, takes a lot of exertion and requires a long cutting time. PA1 2. The known devices are usually noisy and may even be somewhat dangerous during their operation. PA1 3. The conventional tool is easily damaged. For examples, the blade of a saw is easy to break, and the emery wheel is easy to wear away, thus increasing the cutting cots. PA1 4. Usually the conventional devices cannot make a smooth cut and therefore require more tedious work to improve the cut surface. PA1 5. It is difficult to achieve a precise angle to the cut with the conventional devices, thereby causing a waste of material and low accuracy. PA1 6. It is difficult to cut tubes with larger diameters or made of harder materials, with a suitable saw or emery wheel. Moreover, the saw or emery wheel suitable for large or hard tubes are very expensive, thereby increasing the cost of the work. PA1 7. The commonly used emery wheels are quite heavy, are not easy to move, and occupy quite a large space. PA1 1. It is portable, light and handy. The ease of carrying and movement will make the change of working sites no longer a difficult event. PA1 2. While the cutter is being used, the cut and fillet will be finished in just one step. This will not only save time and labor, but will also make the cutting of tubing a more comfortable work. PA1 3. It is suitable for cutting tubes of different materials including PVC, copper, aluminum, iron, and plastics. It is also suitable for cutting tubes of different thicknesses. PA1 4. The procedure for cutting is fast and not noisy. The cut surface created by the device is smooth and glossy, and the location of the cut can be very accurate. PA1 5. The cutter blade is exchangeable. There are single and multiple blades models according to the user's choice. The cutter blade is protected by a cover to prevent it from loosening and flying out. PA1 6. The machine uses a powerful motor, which needs no heat dissipation and has a long working life. It can be adjusted to match the needs of different sizes and hardness of the materials, in order to make the best cut. PA1 7. The machine fixes tubes to be cut with a cylinder clamping unit, so as to not harm the material during the cutting.